Love Can Be Found In The Darkest Of Places
by LonelyHanyouGirl
Summary: Sesshomaru remembers a time long ago when he sat with his own mother. They sat on the same tree. Looking at the same sunset. She was telling the tale of how his father and herself got together.
1. 1: A Time So Long Ago

Love Can Be Found in The Darkest of Places

Chapter 1:Go Back to the Day We Met

He sat in his tree watching, waiting. The sun was beginning to rise over the hills and he closed his eyes as the wind blew his hair around his muscular frame. The sun's orange rays colored his pale skin and he remembered sunrises just like this one. Especially the ones he spent with his mother. They sat in the same tree, on the same branch. He remembered as though it had happened yesterday.

His mother had her son on her lap playing with his soft smooth silver hair. He yawned sleepily and laid down in her arms. He smiled at his beautiful mother as she kissed his forehead.

"Just a little longer my prince." She had the same golden orbs and the same purple strips on her cheeks. "Soon I will show you how beautiful life can be."He shrugged and sat up.

"Life is not beautiful mother. All I've ever seen is war and destruction."She smiled and patted his head.

"You are but a child. You only see with your eyes."He looked confused.

"If you do not use your eyes how can you see?" She smiled and took his hands.

"Close your eyes."She whispered patiently. He looked confused but did as he was told. His mother turned him toward the hills just as the sun was rising. The colors streaked against the sky with its wonder. "All right Sesshomaru. What would make the world beautiful? What would make you happy? Picture it in your mind then open your eyes."He sat thinking and finally opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was the rising sun. It filtered over his face and he smiled at his mother.

"I still don't understand. Why is the world beautiful?"She wrapped her arms around her son.

"Do you know why you are so beautiful? So precious?"he shook his head. "Well, When your father and I first decided we wanted a child we . . . Let me put it this way, your father and I loved each other so dearly that our love for each other formed you inside my belly. That's how you came into being."He smiled and laid against his mother's chest.

"How did you and father meet?"She giggled and smiled.

"My son, it's a long romantic story. Are you sure you want to hear it?"He nodded and listened intently. "Well, I was fighting in a war alongside your father. I remember the scene so vividly as though it was yesterday . . . Your father was raged in combat against a demon rat called Sacomaru. I saw your father was in the middle of a miasma and was beginning to weaken. I never turn my back on an ally so I went to his aid. I covered my mouth and nose and went into the miasma . . ."

Sesshanaru covered her mouth and nose and dove into the vapor. InuTashio was on the ground struggling to breathe. She bent down beside him and placed her hand on his back. He looked at her in surprise.

"Hey, you look like you could use a hand."He looked worried. He did not want a woman fighting his battles for him.

"What are you doing you reckless wench! Get out of here!"She stood up and shook her head. She placed her hand on the handle of her sword. As she pulled it out it transformed into a huge sword and she smiled evilly. She faced the rat demon and sliced through the miasma and to InuTashio's amazement it dispersed. His eyes widened as he recognized the sword.

'Sunga, legendary sword of power and disarray. Wreaks havoc to the world and only one with true potential can unleash its true power and fight for all that's right in the world.' Myoga had once told him. He never dreamed it would be in existence. 'She's powerful that I'll admit."

Sesshanaru struck the rat with her sword and sliced it in half. InuTashio fell onto the ground too weak to even stay awake. She turned to him in horror and sheathed her sword quickly.

"InuTashio!"She ran to him and picked him up. The poison had made him very light and easy to carry. She knew he would not die. He was too strong. She smiled and hid behind a large boulder and held him in her arms. She sat him up his back at the base of the rock and began to tend to him. She ran to a stream which was not far away and made it in under a minute. She tore a piece of cloth from the base of her orange kimono. She dipped it into the water and filled her canteen for him to drink from. She ran back to where Inutashio was laying and saw a flea, sucking the blood from his neck.

"Hey! Leave him alone!"Just as she reached him InuTashio woke from his slumber and smiled at her. She kneeled down beside him and smiled back. She bowed in respect. "Lord Inutashio! You're awake!"The flea jumped to the girl's neck and began sucking her blood.

"Myoga! Leave her alone this instant."He stopped and jumped back onto InuTashio's shoulder.

"My apologies master." InuTashio went back to Sesshanaru who was still bowing in respect, forehead placed inches from the ground. He took the girl's hands and clasped them together inside his own. She looked at him and blushed.

"I owe you my life. What is your name?"She couldn't find her tongue.

"Your Lord just asked you a question!"The flea yelled. InuTashio glared at him angrily but then turned his eyes to the girl.

"It's quite all right. I won't harm you." She nodded and looked toward the ground. He was handsome and she blushed madly.

"Sesshanaru. My name is Sesshanaru."He nodded in reply and let her hands drop. He removed one of his silver necklaces from around his neck and placed it on hers. This felt like a dream. She picked up her hair as he fastened the necklace around her neck. When he finished she let it fall and examined the necklace. It had the royal emblem hanging from the chain. She bowed in gratitude and he lifted her chin with his finger.

"I owe you my life so forget formalities. You wield Sunga, the sword of destruction and power, correct?"She nodded and removed the sword from her belt. She out stretched her arm to show it to him.

"Forgive me my lord but, I'm afraid if you touch it, it will scorch your hand."He nodded but touched it with one finger. Electricity surged through the sword scorching his finger. Sesshanaru looked worried and grabbed his hand to examine his finger.

"My lord! You should not have done that. Are you all right? She took the cloth she had wet earlier and placed it on his finger. He smiled at how worried she got over something so trivial. She was trying to bandage his finger up when he placed his hand over hers.

"You are kind but I am all right. It does not hurt."She began to speak in protest but he placed his burnt finger on her lips. "Like I said, I'm all right. Don't bother with something so silly."She removed his finger from her lips and continued bandaging it.

"I'm sorry. I'm always jumping when a child gets a cut or scrapes himself. I've always been like that."She tied the bandage in a bow and brought it to her lips. She kissed it and he froze in shock. "I do that to the children I look after when they hurt themselves. Especially the younger ones. It helps them stop crying or fusing."InuTashio tensed and stood completely still. Then he looked paralyzed with fear.

"My lord?"He pulled her toward him and tucked her head down. Just as they ducked behind the rock an explosive device soared over their heads and blew up only feet away from them. He bent down and whispered in her ear.

"Sesshanaru I want you to leave. Get as far away from here as you can. These are demons from the continent. They have weapons like we've never seen. You'll die if you stay here. As the Lord of the western lands I must stay and fight. I have no other choice. It's my duty."He ducked with her again as another explosive soared over their heads.

"I won't leave you. You'll surely die if you fight alone but if I help you we'll at least stand a chance. I will never run away. If I die, I want to die alongside my lord with honor. If I run, I disgrace myself."He nodded and looked serious.

"All right. We have to think fast. Act like your hurt and if they have mercy on you then I'll sneak around behind them and attack, but if they don't you use Sunga. It's our only hope."She nodded and he smiled. "One last thing."She nodded.

"Yeah? What?"He bent down and kissed her cheek. She felt her face flush red. He pulled away and smiled at her.

"That's for good luck."With that he snuck into the surrounding forest. She waited a while then took her claws and cut her leg deep enough to where blood came out of the wound. She stood up and held her hands up in surrender.

"Please! Don't shoot!"She staggered from behind the rock, limping.

"Drop your weapon!"Said the strange looking demon. Sesshanaru took Sunga from her belt and threw it on the ground. She watched as behind the demon a few yards away her lord crept from out of the tree's.

The demon approached her with seductive eyes. He took her chin and noticed the necklace around her neck. He through her to the ground in disgust. He pulled his own sword from it's sheath.

"Sunga!"She outstretched her arm and the sword flew from it's sheath into her hand. She blocked his sword and InuTashio sliced him in the back with his sword. She gasped as the demon's large body fell on her own. He took the demon's collar and threw him off of her. She smiled and coughed blood.

"The miasma's taking effect on her. Myoga."The flee appeared from the bushes and began to suck her blood. He sucked the poison from her system and she stopped coughing. InuTashio bent down to Sesshanaru and picked up her weak body. "Myoga you wouldn't happen to know were there's a village around her would you?" He nodded and folded his arms.

"Yes, there's the village were she lives up ahead. It's nothing but human's though."InuTashio looked at the girl.

"She resides with humans? Very well. We will leave her in their care for now."InuTashio ran into the forest heading towards the village. He arrived at his destination and closed his eyes. His silver hair began to blow in a non existent breeze and turned darker and darker until it was as black as the night itself. His eyes changed from gold to a dark brown and his fangs and nails retreated and grew short. He looked like a mere mortal not the strong lord he truly was.

"Lord InuTashio. . ."

"Wait here Myoga."He held the girl in his arms and walked into the village. Everyone stopped and watched as the man shouted for help. The priestess went to InuTashio and looked at his burden.

"What happened?"He waited for the priestess to take the girl.

"I know you're a demon. It's alright, we do not fear demons here. Only ones good of heart can enter the village."He smiled.

"I'm afraid that my appearance would startle the children. Sesshanaru would be angry at me for that."She nodded.

"Very well, follow me."The villagers went back to there work when the priestess assured them that everything was alright."The priestess lead him into her hut. She laid Sesshanaru onto the ground and covered her with a blanket.

"You are a very kind priestess." She nodded and examined the girl.

"She needs rest but she'll be fine. You may transform into your demon form here so she may have a familiar face to awake to."He nodded in agreement and closed his eyes as a bright light surrounded and enclosed him. His features came back and he smiled.

"I'm sorry. I have not any manners. My name is InuTashio."She smiled.

"My name is Kiko. Sesshanaru lives here and often plays with the children. She's extremely kind to us."

"Yes, there as so little of us demons who don't want to destroy the human race."

"Yes. Sesshanaru is one of those select few."InuTashio nodded.

"Yes, She saved my life. I owe her everything for that."He thought for a brief moment.

"When she wakes keep her here. Tell her not to go looking for me. I don't want her interfering in my war." With that he left the hut, never to be seen or heard from for three years.


	2. 2:Return Of Her First Love

Love Can Be Found in The Darkest of Places

Chapter 2: He Returns or Does He?

"Mommy, that does not make sense! If he left how are you two married!"He pouted. She smiled.

"Well. . ."

Sesshanaru chased the children and enjoyed playing with them in the grassy field. The sun was setting and the children all ran home for dinner. Sesshanaru walked through the field enjoying the crisp night that was falling quickly. The breeze blew her hair and her heart leapt to her throat when his picture came to her mind. A tear escaped her eyes as she walked towards the edge of the forest and placed her hand on the tree.

"InuTashio. . . .Why did you leave me? I miss my lord so. . ."Then she heard her name spoken ever so gently. Like if it was said harsher her gentle, sweet name would break.

"Sesshanaru."She felt an hand slip around her wrist and pull her into the forest. Soon she found herself looking into the chest of her lord. She was too relieved for words and wanted to embrace him. She had missed him so. Before she could speak she felt his lips press against her own. He broke the kiss and pulled her into a tight embrace. Tears fell down her cheeks as a happiness overwhelmed her. She placed her hands on his chest accepting his warm and gentle embrace. "Forgive me for leaving you but I didn't want you in the war. Do you forgive me Sesshanaru?"She nodded just grateful to e in his company.

"I was beginning to think you left me. I thought you'd never come back."he held her tightly never wanting to let her go after so many years of being apart.

"I'd never abandon you. Never. I. . .I love you Sesshanaru."He said quickly. She stood in surprise. How could he love her? That hadn't seen each other for three years and on top of that they only knew each other for one day. When she didn't respond his heart sank but he smiled anyways. "Forgive me. I've been foolish. Maybe one day we'll meet again."He let her go and turned to run off into the forest. She grabbed his wrist.

"Don't leave me again. Please. I want to get to know you better."InuTashio smiled but it was not friendly . It was sinister and when she looked into his eyes she saw only her reflection. She let go of his wrist in fear.

"Who...Who are you! What have you done with InuTashio!"She cried. The demon turned into a panther demon. He purred happily and laughed. "Where. . .Where is Lord InuTashio! What have you done with him! His scent is embedded with yours. Tell me where his is or die!"The panther laughed evilly.

"You would not kill me because you want InuTashio back."she pulled out her sword and touched the roots of a tree. The tree roots came alive and entangled the panther.

"Fool. I would, can, and will kill you. These roots can do more than hold you."

"Let me go! Your foolish to try and hold me."She walked up to him.

"Would I would like to know is how you got past the barrier. It only lets those that their hearts are kind enter the village."

"Never."She shrugged.

"Fine then."The trees pulled him tighter until he passed out. Sesshanaru ran down to the village to retrieve the priestess. When they returned the panther demon was still unconscious and by then sesshanaru had already explained her position. The priestess place two fingers on the panther's head and closed her eyes. She thought deeply until she replied.

"Go down to the river and turn north and follow the river. You'll find a small cabin. Go east for about two hours and you'll see a large castle. There in the cellar is were InuTashio is being held captive."She stood up straight and looked down at the demon. "It seems this panther demon had nothing to do with his capture. He was held prisoner there too but went mad. They must have let him go because he was of no use to them."Sesshanaru nodded in response. She was deeply afraid that they were harming him to such an extent. . . .She ran into the woods towards the river. She ran as fast as her demon spirit would allow her. She finally reached the river and ran along it's bank searching for the cabin. She reached the cabin she felt a familiar sucking on her neck. She growled in displeasure and slapped the flea.

"Myoga, what are you doing here?"Sesshanaru asked as she held the flea in her hand. He stood up and folded his arms across his small chest.

"Well lady Sesshanaru, Lord InuTashio is being. . . ."

"Held captive in the eastern lands castle. Yes I know."She finished for him. She looked towards the east and a sinister wing began to blow. She closed her eyes and could almost here InuTashio's pleads and cries of pain. Her heart began to beat loudly against her chest and her mind became angry.

"What is it lady Sesshanaru?" Her hair blew wildly about her. Her eyes were furious and she looked like she was ready to kill.

"Can you not hear his cries? Can you not sense his pain? They're torturing him."Myoga nodded.

"The necklace he gave you allows you to here his thoughts. He considered you his ally and that's why he gave you his necklace."She ran off into the woods running towards the east, towards the castle.

Her heart was heavy and her silver hair flowed behind her.

She ran until she came into a barrier. She took out her legendary sword and struck the barrier.

The barrier dispersed and she was allowed through. She ran as fast as her body would allow and finally found herself looking at a huge castle. She stood in awe for a moment then realized her duty to her lord.

"Myoga, were is the dungeon?"She said to the flea perched on her shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure it's under ground. Very well then Lady Sesshanaru I must be off."He jumped off her shoulder and into the grass below.

"Myoga!"She sighed realizing he was gone. She then snuck down to the outer wall of the castle and closed her eyes, trying to sense were he was. She opened her eyes quickly when she heard the soft footsteps of someone approaching. She saw a door to her right and slipped into it as quickly and quietly as a mouse. Her eyes penetrated the darkness and at her feet she saw a large flight of stairs. She began to travel down them trying her best to not make a sound. She finally reached the landing and almost screamed when she saw her lord. He had been beaten and battered. There were two guards continually kicking him when he was tied up. He didn't mutter a word as he endured the beatings but Sesshanaru could sense that inside he was terrified. Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she felt his heart scream for mercy. Then she felt her world turn black and she suddenly saw her lord. They seemed to be floating in a darkness that no one else could see.

"InuTashio? Were are we?"He was untied and came over and placed a hand on her chest.

"As long as you believe in yourself you can do what your heart desires."and then he was gone and she was back in the dungeon. Her heart leapt as a cry left his lips, she had to do something. She peered around the side and saw the guards stop kicking him.

"Now, will you cooperate? Tell us were your castle is."He spat into his face.

"I would never reveal that to you, you stupid. . . ."They kicked him again four more times. Sesshanaru took a deep breath and came out from her hiding place. She smiled seductively and went only inches from the guards.

"I am our lords personal servant. He has commanded that I escort this prisoner into the forest for execution."Inutashio did not recognize Sesshanaru because a veil covered her face. He looked discouraged and like he had given up. The guards pulled him to his feet and shoved him to her harshly.

"As our master commands."She nodded and took the prisoner's bound hands and roughly led him up the stairs and out the door she came in. Once they were outside Sesshanaru untied InuTashio's bound hands. He still didn't recognize her and was confused.

"See what happens when you go off and do things by yourself! I'm so glad your alive though." She placed the binds in her pockets so the guards would think he was dead.

"Who. . .Who are you and what do you want!"He said harshly. She stroked his face with the back of her hand. She smiled and removed the veil. She saw the surprise and shock on his face. "Sesshanaru?"

She nodded and took his hand.

"It's not safe here we must leave."She whispered and nodded towards the forest. He nodded and they ran into the forest to where the hut was on the side of the river. He clutched his side in pain and she ran to his aid. He fell to his knees gasping for air and she kneeled down beside him.

"Do you think you can make it to the village?"He nodded and stood up. She took his arm and placed it around her shoulders and placed one hand on his back and the other on his chest.

"Why? Why are you risking your life to save mine?"She smiled and did not reply. A blush formed on her cheeks and she began helping him walk. He smiled anyways. "Thank you Sesshanaru. I owe you my life."She blushed even darker than before and stared at the ground. They finally reached the outskirts of the village and Sesshanaru sighed in relief. InuTashio smiled too and stood up on his own.

"InuTashio, your too hurt." He smiled at her fondly.

"Thank you Sesshanaru, but I don't want the villagers thinking I'm some kind of low class demon."She pouted in defiance but could not disagree with her lord.

"Alright. I'll show you to my hut."She walked a little bit ahead of him but watched over her shoulder as he struggled to stay on his feet. "Your pride will be your downfall my lord." they finally arrive at her hut and she led him inside. He sat down on the floor in so much pain he had to bit his tongue to keep from screaming out. She realized this and knelt down beside him.

"Lie down. I'll tend to you, just keep still."She helped him lie down and placed his head on a small pillow.

"You are kind to me. I am eternally in your debt my beautiful princess."She blushed and nodded at him.

She retrieved her medical bag and sat beside his battered frame.


	3. 3:Their Pain, and Indirect Confession

Love Can Be Found in The Darkest of Places

Chapter 3:Long Term Healing Process

She sat on her knees tending to her hurt patient. Fear shone in his hurt eyes and the scrapes and cuts on his body were deep. She had gotten a bowl of cold water and placed a cloth in the bowl. She was gentle but the pain was excruciating for him. She gently removed the top half of him kimono so she could treat his wounds. She gently cleaned the blood from his body. He tensed in pain but did not want to scream in her ear as she was tending to his wounds. When she was done she put bandages around his body.

"It will be a while before you'll be fully healed but you can stay here until your better."He nodded and closed his eyes.

"I do owe you."She placed a thin blanket over his weak body.

"This wouldn't have happened if you'd let me come along with you."She said as she finished tucking the blanket around him. He sat up and leaned against the wall. She sat in front of him and began talking to him about what she did over the three years they were separated. "The children have grow a lot in three years, but we stay the same for hundreds of years. I've missed you and all the children think were mates. It's really quite funny."He smirked without looking directly at her.

"And what do you tell them?"She giggled and shook her head.

"I tell them we're just friends and . . . ."He took her arm and pulled her towards him. She landed on his chest surprised. He wrapped his arms around her thin frame and pulled her into a tight embrace. "InuTashio. . . ."He cut her off when she felt water seep through her kimono onto her shoulder.

"I. . .I was so worried that they'd find you. That's why I left you here. I'm so sorry I dragged you into this."She placed her hands on his chest comforting him with her soft voice.

"I understand. It's okay. Really."She froze as she felt his lips touch her neck. "InuTashio."she muttered.

"Yes?..."His finger tips touched her back seductively making her swoon. She did not know what to do.

"Wha. . ."she swallowed hard. "What are you doing?"He pulled her at arms length and smiled.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?"She blushed and he traced her lips with his clawed finger.

"Inu. . . ."He didn't let her finish her sentence. He pushed his lips to hers harshly then broke. He felt a blush rise to the back of his neck and he tried to suppress it. She looked surprised and confused and he did not like that she was uncomfortable.

"**Gomen**. I shouldn't have done that."she blushed and looked away. A smile played across her lips.

"That. . .that was nice."She felt like a young girl who had done something naughty and was afraid to tell anyone. The blush escaped and reached his cheeks.

"**Nanii**?"She smiled and looked quickly into his eyes.

"Gomen, but I thought it was nice. I wouldn't mind if you did it again."She said smiling. He took her chin and held it so his gaze could meet hers. He brought his lips down but they were interrupted. A young girl ran into the room.

"Gomen Sesshanaru-sama! Gomen InuTashio-sama!"She ran to Sesshanaru and pulled her hand. "Houjou-kun had an accident! Please come quickly!"She urged. Sesshanaru smiled and followed the girl outside. InuTashio stood and went to the doorway to watch her. She ran to the side of a young boy the was lying on the ground holding his knee crying. She frantically began tending to the scape on his leg and he smiled at how worried she got. He remembered the time three years ago when he touched sunga and she jumped like a startled rabbit.

"_You wield Sunga, the sword of destruction and power, correct?"She nodded and removed the sword from her belt. She out stretched her arm to show it to him._

"_Forgive me my lord but, I'm afraid if you touch it, it will scorch your hand."He nodded but touched it with one finger. Electricity surged through the sword scorching his finger. Sesshanaru looked worried and grabbed his hand to examine his finger._

"_My lord! You should not have done that. Are you all right? She took the cloth she had wet earlier and placed it on his finger. He smiled at how worried she got over something so trivial. She was trying to bandage his finger up when he placed his hand over hers._

"_You are kind but I am all right. It does not hurt."She began to speak in protest but he placed his burnt finger on her lips. "Like I said, I'm all right. Don't bother with something so silly."She removed his finger from her lips and continued bandaging it._

"_I'm sorry. I'm always jumping when a child gets a cut or scrapes himself. I've always been like that."_

That seemed so very long ago. He watched as she kissed the boys scraped knee and the boy blushed. He stood up and ran off and Sesshanaru laughed. She stood up and picked up a small twin tailed cat. She cradled it in her arms and noticed someone watching her. She blushed and sat the cat down as the village children called it. She felt embarrassed and shy. She looked up at the man standing in the doorway and realized he was smiling. She walked up to him and smiled. Many of the villagers had stopped to admire the young couple. Sesshanaru smiled girlishly and was shocked when InuTashio kissed her quickly on the lips in front of everyone. He smiled and she blushed madly.

"InuTashio-sama!"she yelled angrily. All the villagers were giggling at the couple.

"**Hai?**"He replied a little confused. Sesshanaru's face grew read with embarrassment.

"**Kono. . .Kono. . .Ki-ni shinaide!**"She stormed inside so embarrassed that she wanted to cry.

"Kono **nanii**!"He shouted a little hurt. Then he realized all the villagers. "What have I done?"He sighed. He didn't think she would be upset. He followed her into the hut and the villagers went about their business. She was in the corner her legs pulled up to her chest and her face was red. He couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or anger. He sat beside her not sure of how to precede.

"**Hontou-ni moushiwake-gozaimasen**." He said not directly looking a her.

"Nanii?"She said shyly. She was taken aback and was almost positive she had heard wrong.

"I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?"She wasn't quite sure how to respond. A man had never apologized to her before.

"It's not important what I think."He looked serious instead of playful at that moment.

"**Soumoi-masu.**"She gasped. She had always been taught that a man was always right and a woman must do what a man required of her. She had to agree to everything he said, but this man cared about her feelings and didn't treat her ill. Sure he had embarrassed her, no one was perfect.

"Why would you care what I think?"He blushed but turned his head away so she cold not see it.

"Because I. . .I have my reasons."He snapped at her. He turned his back to her because his face was turning even redder. She bit her bottom lip and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"And they are?"He still wouldn't look at her and likewise he didn't respond. "I wont make fun of you if that's what's on your mind."He still didn't respond. "You are very special to me InuTashio."He still wouldn't look at her. She became angry and sat right in front of him but his bangs still covered his face in the shadows. "InuTashio look at me."she said wondering what had upset him so.

"I decline."he said softly. She felt guilty for prying.

"I'm nosey aren't I? Forgive me."They sat in silence for neither knew what to say to the other. She reached up to his face and moved the hair from his face. His cheeks were red and his eyes were fearful and daring. She let the hair fall back in his face and did not say anything. After around an hour of silence Sesshanaru placed her hand on top of his.

"Would you like to watch the sunset with me? If you go to the top of the hill you can see the entire village and when the sun sets it's so beautiful. It would me a lot to me if you came."He nodded and she smiled in triumph and led him to the hill top. He didn't talk the entire hike up to the hill but Sesshanaru thought she knew why. They reached the top of the hill and Sesshanaru sat on the grass, knees pulled up to her chest. It wasn't really a hilltop it was more like a cliff and you could look out and see the entire village. She smiled as the wind blew her hair behind her. InuTashio felt distant from her, like he wasn't himself. She let her legs dangle over the side of the cliff as she giggled happily. She looked over her shoulder at the boy who was wearing red kimono pants and a white silk shirt his red one tied at the waist. "Careful InuTashio someone will mistake you for a priestess."His face was still in the shadows but he walked over and stood behind her. "Tell me what's wrong. We're friends after all."His hands turned to fists and they began shaking as InuTashio fought to keep them still.

"You want to know what's the matter? Fine! You don't know what it's like waging war. Watching your men kill innocent children. Watching a child's parents die in front of their eyes. I don't deserve to be happy. I deserve to die like the people I recklessly killed just to win some stupid war!"She watched as tears fell from his eyes as he struggled to hold them back. "I've lead all my men to there deaths in a war we would never win. Those children shouldn't have had to loose their parents. . .like I did. My life has been nothing but causing death and chaos and I should be the one to pay for my sin."his face was still covered with his long bangs. Sesshanaru stood up and looked at her lord. She removed the hair from his eyes and she saw hurt and anger. He looked at her as tears fell from his eyes.

"Your men wanted to win the war or die trying. They loved you and respected you and were willing to follow you into death if need be. You are supposed to be happy but I understand your pain. Remember I waged war with you, I know what it's like to watch countless innocent children and villager's die at my hands. I've spilt so much blood with this sword of mine trying to protect this village. I even killed my own brother! But I live on and live by the laws of each day regretting how I destroyed my ten year old brother's life and how I destroyed my brother's trust. At times I'm so unhappy but then I come to this cliff, were I murdered him with my own hands. His spirit his here with me and he forgives me, that much I know, That was 30 years ago."Tears fell freely from her eyes as she took the sword from her belt and threw it to the ground, casting it aside. He embraced her and they cried together, sharing each others pain. Such young people should not see so much blood and death. It does things to a person's mind, war does. It can make even the strongest worriers cry like children in the depths of the night.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. . . . . ." He let her go and they stood inches from each other. She nodded in understanding. "I can never have a family because of my sins. You know that don't you?"She shook her head.

"Your family will not suffer for your sins. You can have a prosperous family."He nodded in agreement just wanting to be in her company.

"Sesshanaru. . . .There's this woman, She's the most beautiful being that ever walked the earth. I get nervous when I look at her and when she smiles my legs can't support me."He blushed. "Well I. . .I think I love her and I would love it if she'd be my mate but I don't want to be straightforward and ask her to be mates with me. I'm afraid that she'll reject me and that's my greatest fear."Sesshanaru nodded.

"Tell me InuTashio, do you love this woman? Would you be willing to spend the rest of your life with her?"He nodded.

"I'd be more than willing but if she rejected me I would be crushed."

"Well, ease into it. Just spend time with her and if she likes you than she'll enjoy your company. If you feel that she likes you back just ask her. If she shares your feelings than in a few days ask her to be mates with you."He nodded and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks a lot Sesshanaru. I really owe you one."She smiled and he flicked a strand of hair from her face. "I'm ready to go back to the hut and then I'll be gone by morning."She looked surprised and shocked.

"Gone! Gone where!"She demanded, pouting. He kissed her forehead but she still wanted to know where he was going.

"I'm going back to my throne. I am the Lord of the West remember?"She nodded sadly. She really wanted to stay with him and be by him. She was protector of the village and couldn't just up and leave overnight.

"Oh. I see."She said sadly. He would forget about her and find another fine demoness. He saw her sadness and decided to take her advise.

"Come with me. You could live in a palace with your own maid. You'd be pampered. . . ."She shook her head sadly.

"I can't leave them defenseless. Other villages have demon slayers but they just have me. If some demon finds a way to get around the barrier there done for. I have to stay. It's my duty. I must watch over Sayo. The girl is a half-breed and I owe it to my brother to stay here, But I'll never forget you."He nodded. She was caring and always putting other's before herself. "Take her with us. Sayo I mean. I'll station guards all over the village to protect it or there are a couple demon slayers that are promising in there work. Please Sesshanaru, I'll do anything you ask of me."She folded her arms and smiled.

"All right, I'll go with you if you answer one question."He shrugged.

"All right. Who is this woman your in love with? Was she a prisoner in the eastern lands castle? Do you plan on rescuing her?" He blushed and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. "Who is it InuTashio!"

A/N: Here are the translations for the words in bold type. Japanese to english. R+R and tell me if you prefer the story with or without the Japanese words. R+R! Arigatou! (Thank You!)

GomenSorry

NaniiWhat

HaiYes

KonoYou

Ki-ni shinaideNever Mind

Hontou-ni moushiwake-gozaimasenI'm really sorry

souomoi-masuI think so.


	4. Chapter 4

Love Can Be Found in The Darkest of Places

Chapter 4:Shock,and Surprise

"Come on InuTashio!"He continued walking back to the hut ignoring her. He did not want to tell her just yet. She placed her hands on her hips trying to get him to say who he loved. "Don't be a coward!"He laughed at how persistent she was.

"No, I did not meet her in the eastern lands prison. No, she doesn't need to be rescued. Yes, she is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."She smiled. She was making progress.

"Who. . .Is. . .She?"She said slowly as if to a young child. He was irritated now.

"If I tell you, you must not act surprised alright?"she nodded and he turned to her. He took a deep breath and smiled at her. "This is ah, hard for me."She folded her arms waiting for his answer.

"Just spit it out!"She said eager to find who her lord was attracted to.

"You! Can't you see that?"It sounded harsher than he expected but he was embarrassed. She knew he wanted to be her mate and he was embarrassed he had brung it up.

"Me?"He nodded and she couldn't find her tongue. Her legs felt detached and felt as if they wouldn't support her. "InuTashio. . . ."He turned around and began walking towards the village. "InuTashio! Wait, don't go!"He looked at her through his bangs and she nodded. She walked over to him and smiled. "I want to just have a relationship for now. As for mates, let it grow on me."He smiled and she hugged him.

"I understand."She looked at him suspiciously.

"No you don't. Your mad I didn't want to be mates."He shrugged and took her hands.

"Yeah, but I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to. Do you want to play?"She looked at him suspiciously. "I haven't had a chance to be a dog in three years."She sighed realizing what he meant.

"Our demon forms. Alright you first!"She said exited. He nodded and his eyes turned blood red. His hair flew wildly about him and his demonic aura got stronger. She smiled and watched her love turn into a huge white dog. She closed her eyes and smiled as she rose into the hair slightly. Her demonic aura skyrocketed as she turned into a large white wolf. She pranced around as if a newborn pup and they both stretched and yawned. The night welcomed them with opened arms as the She-wolf attracted the dog. He came to her but she growled in displeasure, so he quickly backed off confused. She stopped growling and went to InuTashio and pressed her nose against his. She smiled and ran into the night tail held high. He chased her into an open field and she rolled on her back in submission. He playfully bit at her neck and she whimpered as his claws scratched her ear. She scampered away in pain and he came to her again. She whined as he licked her ear and she bit his playfully. She ran away again and he wrestled her to the ground. They sat up to rest when they both saw a small twin tailed cat run up to them and hiss angrily. She transformed into a huge cat but nothing compared to the dog and wolf. InuTashio growled back but Sesshanaru whinnied at him for doing so. Sesshanaru turned into her usual form and greeted the cat.

"Kilala, it's me and InuTashio. It's alright don't get your fur in a ball!"She laughed as the cat came over and purred in her ear. InuTashio transformed back and looked at the cat in disgust. "I forgot to introduce you two! InuTashio this is Kilala the fire neko. Kilala this is InuTashio Lord of the Western Lands. He folded his arms across his chest and turned his noes up at the cat. She turned her back to him and purred in her friends ear. Sesshanaru giggled and rubbed the cats ears. InuTashio put his arms down jealousy overcoming him. The large cat turned into a small kitten and jumped onto the girls shoulder purring fondly and rubbing her head against Sesshanaru's cheek. Sesshanaru could tell the two were not going to get along. "Kilala I'm going to be staying with InuTashio in the western lands palace alright?"She sat Kilala down and went to InuTashio. "Were in love Kilala."InuTashio stuck his tongue out at the cat. Sesshanaru hit his arm. "I wanted Kilala to come with us to the castle, InuTashio!"His smile faded and he shrugged. "Would you like to accompany us Kilala?"The Niko looked towards the village and the children. "I'm sorry. That was selfish of me. I want you to stay here and protect the kids okay? Sayo is coming with us."Just then the girl walked up the hill tears coming from her eyes. She looked at the two demons and her eyes fell on InuTashio and she became frightened. She bit her lip and took a step backwards, that's when Sasshanaru called out her name. "Come her Sayo."The girl eyed InuTashio with fear but ran into Sasshanaru's arms. Sesshanaru kneeled and embraced the half demon child.

"They ripped Saja's head off!"InuTashio was confused but Sesshanaru looked mad beyond all reason.

"That's it! I've had enough! We're leaving first thing tomorrow Sayo. InuTashio, you, and myself. We're leaving."InuTashio smiled and knelt down to the girl and this cause pain to surge through his body but he did not show it.

"Really?"the girl asked hopefully. The couple nodded.

"Really."She whipped away the tears and smiled brightly at Sesshanaru.

"Thank you..."Her eyes looked saddened. "But Saja was mommy's."Now inuTashio was last.

"Who is Saja?"He asked to either of them.

"Mommy's doll."she told him a little uneasily.

"Mommy's doll?"she nodded to him and backed away. Sesshanaru smiled.

"Mommy is off taking care of Kohaku, isn't she?"she nodded and smiled.

"Yeah. She had to go away when I was little."InuTashio understood. "I...I'm going to go to bed now Ms. Sesshanaru. Good night."she nodded and watched the girl run off to her small little hut. InuTashio looked at Sesshanaru uneasily.

"What?"he shook his head and smiled.

"Nothing. I was just wondering..."she cocked her head suspiciously.

"Wondering what?"He shook his head angrily.

"Nothing! Nothing just forget about it!"she took a step backwards a little too shocked for words to explain. Her eyes filled with tears of anger and hurt.

"I risk my life for you over and over again and you yell at something so trivial as a question? I thought you cared for me maybe even loved me but I guess I was wrong!"She ran off into the forest hot tears running down her soft red cheeks. That's when she was caught in something. Her body was entangled in a net and she struggled but it was no use. It was sticky and fine...a web...a spiders web! She heard a smooth gentle voice behind her.

"You are ensnared in my web of sadness."her heart sped up and she did the only thing she could. She screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

Love Can Be Found In The Darkest Of Places

Chapter 5: Welcoming Death and Kind Words of Departing Affection

He heard her scream and rushed to the scene without a second thought to his injuries. They hurt badly but he wasn't thinking. His white hair tied into a ponytail and his swords Sounga, Tensaiga, and Tetsusaiga on his waist he had not a care in the world. The Swords of Heaven, Hell, and earth. Tensaiga, the sword from heaven that could save 100 people in a single slash. Sounga, the sword from the netherworld that could open a gate to hell and plunge the world into it. Tetsusaiga, the sword of man which could slay 100 demons in a single sweep. Each sword was miraculous in it's own way. He smirked as he transformed easily into a huge white dog and bounded towards Sesshanaru. He could sense something was wrong. He could taste it.

Finally arriving on the scene he leaps at the huge spider head and knocked it away from Sesshanaru. She looked in amazement. InuTashio transformed back into his normal form and smirked grabbing the handle of Tetsusaiga. His wounds were great and his pain was immense but he didn't care.

"Who are you?"the beast asked him as he stood between him and Sesshanaru.

"It matters not for who I am because your life has been cut short!"He smirked and closed his eyes concentrating. 'I smell it. The aura of the demon and my own aura are colliding. If I can hit there I can unleash the windscar.'His eyes flew open and he was about to strike when he felt something bite his shoulder. Another spiderhead had bitten him from behind.

"InuTashio!"Sesshanaru called. InuTashio felt the poison seep through his body. He was already severely weakened.

"Sesshanaru..."He saw the swirling air and smirked. "Wind scar!"he stuck at the swirling air sending a blast so powerful at the spiderheads that it obliterated their bodies. InuTashio turned to Sesshanaru and cut her loose from the web. He fell to his knees. He was immobile. Sesshanaru ran to his side.

"InuTashio!"He tilted his head slightly at her.

"I don't think I'm going to make it Sesshanaru. I...I wanted to continue my line...I wanted you to be my mate but it doesn't...look like it's going to happen."he smirked and she took his hand.

"NO! Don't say that!"he smiled.

"Sesshanaru...I accept death with honor. I got to meet you and that's enough for me..."He closed his eyes and collapsed. She caught him and tears fell from her eyes.

"No! InuTashio!"she looked up at the sky when she heard the snarling of a wild beast. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw a fully transformed Kilala. "Kilala!"the cat flew down to her friend and Sesshanaru put InuTashio carefully on her back. Sesshanaru climbed on Kilala's back, securing InuTashio. "Let's go Kilala."With that the cat took off into the night sky back towards the village.

Kilala landed outside of Sesshanaru's hut and Sesshanaru jumped off her back and carried InuTashio back inside. She laid him on the floor and put a damp cloth on his head. Her eyes were filled with sadness that no other could feel. She froze as she picked up an all to familiar scent though she couldn't place who it belonged to.

'The smell of blood and herbs...'she felt something jump on her shoulder and when she looked to see who it was she was elated. "Myouga!"The flea bowed then looked to his master who had stopped breathing.

"Master! What happened! Sesshanaru how could you let this happen!"She looked at him worriedly then she looked to InuTashio.

"This is all my fault myouga. I ran off and got myself into trouble, as always. He's been bitten by a spider head. He kept saying that he wasn't going to be able to be my mate and how he wanted to continue his line..."she began to fall into tears and Myouga leaped off of her shoulder and began sucking InuTashio's blood. He sucked until he was so full he couldn't hold anymore blood. He rolled away and Inutashio began breathing heavily. (Does this whole scenario seem familiar?)

"He's sweating so profusely."She began wiping the sweat with the cloth when he woke up. She looked at him worriedly. "Did I wake you? I'm sorry."He smirked and caught her hand.

"Thank you for saving me. I owe you life Sesshanaru."she blushed and looked away.

"Lets just call it even."he smirked.

"Maybe we will get to be lovers after all."This caused her blush to deepen.

"Maybe now rest."He nodded.

"Lay down with me...won't you?"she nodded and laid down beside him closing her eyes. He smiled and watched her fall into a light sleep. He carefully wrapped his arm around her and her eyes flew open. He smiled and began to whisper in her ear.

"You are safe. It's only me and I have no desire to take advantage of you."He let her go and she settled down. He kissed her head and continued talking to her. "I'm sorry if I made you uneasy."she sighed and flipped so that she was facing him. Her eyes held no embitterment. They were soft and gentle. Something had come over her and he studied her eyes.

"Tonight, I have seen a new side to your heart that I had never seen before. Tonight, your eyes were gentle and tamed down. I have never seen you so gentle before. I was so terrified. Your wounds were deep and you were weak and yet...you came for me. No one has ever done that...no one, has ever cared that much."He smiled and let his forehead touch hers.

"For all that work am I allowed a simple kiss?"She blushed and looked down not really wanting to kiss him. "It's alright. No rush."She could see the disappointment in his eyes.

"Please don't be so saddened. I can not stand the look in your eyes."he smiled and nuzzled his nose with hers.

"Not saddened at all. Rest will you?"He kissed her forehead. Her cheeks were red and he was suppressing his blush to the best of his abilities.

"All right. You must rest as well."She smirked and settled down for the night.

"Good night."She had already fallen into a light sleep.

"Night...dearest..."he smiled and fell asleep next to her.


End file.
